Premier
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: Es la premier de la última película de Kato y éste no ha visto a Iwaki en varios días. Iwaki sin embargo, le tiene reservada una sorpresa.


**Premier **

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se veían. El hecho de que ambos tuvieran que estar filmando a la vez en lugares diferentes había hecho que sus encuentros se vieran mermados al mínimo. Esa situación en particular traía a Katou un tanto preocupado, sólo Dios sabía qué estaría pasando con Iwaki, o cuántas personas habrían tratado para ese momento de ligárselo. O peor, Iwaki se habría sentido tan solo que tal vez ya hubiera cedido al acoso de alguien.

El hombre tuvo que meterse a la ducha fría a ver si se calmaba un poco. Kaneko-san había llamado hacía tan solo un rato para avisarle de los cambios en la producción para la próxima semana. Eso sólo significaría que tendría tiempo para estar con Iwaki, ya que esta tendría lugar en Tokio. Necesitaba contactar a Iwaki para confirmar con él que podrían encontrarse.

El pensar en la voz del otro respondiéndole al teléfono, hacía que su piel se crispara y que sus sentidos se sintieran un tanto fuera de lugar. Katou aún no podía creer que pudiera sentir ese tipo de emociones por otro hombre, aunque también era cierto que el sentirlas y el permitirse hacerlo se debía únicamente a Iwaki. A las caricias que éste le prodigaba, a los besos que le robaba desde el inicio de su convivencia juntos. A los juegos en que se veían envueltos y que le hacían tocar el cielo cada vez que caía presa de ellos.

Katou se sintió desolado al no poder localizar al hombre. Le había hecho mucha ilusión saber que estarían juntos, pero al parecer, el destino les tenía preparado algo más, ya que tampoco pudo contactarlo en los días siguientes. Lo único de lo que pudo enterarse a través de Kaneko-san, era que Iwaki estaba en la provincia de Okinawa, y que la producción se había retrasado.

El hombre suspiró resignado y regresó a su casa tan pronto como le fue posible. El estar allí le ayudaba a rodearse de los recuerdos del otro y a sobrellevar la pena que le traía el no poder estar con él.

Acostado en la cama de Iwaki, Katou pensó que tan cursi podía ser el estar enamorado, sin embargo, ni por un segundo renegó de ello.

Esa mañana en particular, Kaneko-san llamó muy entusiasmado. La premier de la película que Katou había filmado hacía ya varios meses se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche y necesitaban definir los últimos detalles de ello. Katou sonreía de mala gana, sabiendo que eso implicaría una noche más sin Iwaki y lo que era peor, un día más sin poder encontrarle. Ya la situación le traía exasperado. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él…

"Kaneko-san…¿sabes algo de la producción de Iwaki?" preguntó con un tono de seria preocupación en su voz.

"Aún nada, Katou-kun," mintió su agente mientras veía el fax en su mano en que se confirmaba la llegada de Iwaki y su agente al lugar del estreno unas horas más tarde; "ya mismo llamaré de nuevo, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo."

Katou colgó, sintiendo un peso enorme en su pecho. Un día más sin verle ni saber de él y él ya estaba al límite de sus emociones.

Esa tarde, la pasó buscando el atuendo para presentarse en el estreno de la película. No usaría corbata, como siempre, pero esta vez no iría de traje oscuro. De repente le pareció que usar el traje claro que Iwaki le había regalado en su cumpleaños era perfecto para la ocasión.

"Katou-kun, la limosina está por llegar." Le dijo Kaneko por el teléfono, lo cual le hizo apurarse para estar listo a tiempo.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, el rubio se sintió desolado. Había esperado hasta el último momento para tener noticias de Iwaki y aún nada. Se dijo que se las cobraría luego, que le sacaría a Iwaki la promesa de no dejarle así nunca más en la vida y que la próxima vez, no actuarían por separado o al menos no tan lejos y al mismo tiempo.

Pronto, estaba subiéndose al auto.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que no te había gustado ese traje." Dijeron en un tono burlón que hizo que el hombre saltara en su asiento.

"¡Iwaki-san!" gritó él presa del júbilo, antes de abalanzarse sobre el otro y besarlo con insistencia. "Creí…yo…"

"Idiota…¿en verdad creías que te dejaría solo esta noche?" dijo el mayor sonriendo, tomándole por el rostro para verle mejor.

"Kaneko-san no pudo contactarte."

Iwaki rió, para luego confesarle entre besos, que todo había sido meticulosamente preparado para poder terminar su rodaje antes de tiempo y que las próximas semanas pudieran ser libres.

"Lo siento…quería sorprenderte." Respondió Iwaki.

Katou no supo qué decirle. Tan solo repetía una y otra vez que la soledad había sido demasiado para él. Que no quería jamás verse así.

"¿Pero qué dices Katou¿Qué aún no te enteras que mi corazón siempre está contigo?" las palabras de Iwaki sonaron tan dulces a sus oídos, que Katou no pudo más que sonreír y asentir a la vez. "Ahora vamos, tenemos que disfrutar tu noche." Terminó Iwaki, mientras el vehículo se aparcaba y ellos se apeaban de él, para ser recibidos por la multitud de fans y fotógrafos que les esperaba.


End file.
